


少女情事2（蔡程昱x高杨/双性转）

by MaxineMcDavid



Series: 少女情事 [2]
Category: srrx, 声入人心
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 18:01:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18856183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxineMcDavid/pseuds/MaxineMcDavid
Summary: *红切黑蔡程昱学姐x白切黑高杨学姐*开百合车不分攻受*GL性行为+小众性癖+病娇预警，不喜误入*今天张超被搞了吗？Yes！





	少女情事2（蔡程昱x高杨/双性转）

少女间的爱恋总是千奇百怪，有时很甜美，有时又很残忍。

1.

高一的黄子弘凡学妹看女人总是看不准。  
高二的张超学长也是。

龚子棋学姐无奈地扶额叹息，"或许这就是这两神经病关系这么好的原因吧..." 

靠在龚学姐肩头的阿黄学妹咔嚓一口咬下了HelloKitty棒冰的一只耳朵：  
“我觉得（嘎吱嘎吱）高杨学姐（嘎吱嘎吱）温柔又善良！”

龚姐：“？！我的钱包可不是这么想的...”那些年输游戏后请过的客一一浮现。  
超哥：“？！你听说过羊姐PTSD创伤后应激障碍吗？”

龚姐突然来了精神，“所以高杨对你做了什么？蔡程昱掺和了吗？”她冲着突然颓废的超哥挑了挑眉示意他说下去。

感觉自己瞬间老了30岁的张超手中夹着并不存在的烟，颤抖着说：“你觉得高杨会让我说吗？我要是说了蔡程昱估计会亲手将我埋在梅溪湖边然后每天在墓碑旁练声吧...”

“什么？”阿黄学妹惊了，“蔡蔡学姐会做出这种事情吗？” 听到这种无知发言的龚姐无奈地抓着学妹的手顺势把棒冰塞进了她嘴里。

“不是只有明星才有虚假人设的...这两都是死变态，你以后离她们远一点。”

生活不易，龚姐叹气。

2.

张超掐灭了并不存在的烟，陷入了回忆。

他还记得那是一个喜出望外的午后。

身为班长，他认真检查完自己班级的卫生负责区，拎着扫把美滋滋地走进了杂物间。啊，马上就可以去吃饭了，超哥愉快地想着。

这时，门外走廊传来了逐渐靠近的脚步声，慢慢清晰的还有对话。

“蔡蔡你快跟上，我有个惊喜给你！”

哦哟，张超一下就听出来了，这不是同班的学习委员高杨妹子吗？蔡蔡是不是学生会主席蔡程昱？

脚步声在快到门口的时候停了下来。

“现在是中午饭点，杂物间里应该没人吧？”高杨说。  
蔡程昱也有些莫名其妙，“到底是什么惊喜非要在杂物间里看啊...”

鬼迷心窍鬼使神差，张超闪身躲进了放扫把的储物柜里。

下一秒，两个女生推门而入。

高杨环顾室内，眼神在没有上锁的扫把柜上略略停留了几秒。“没人，”语气里满是压抑着的兴奋，“太好了！”

蔡程昱开心地说，“好啦好啦~小羊有什么惊喜快给我看看吧。”

高杨双手向后一撑，坐上了一张看上去干净一些的旧课桌，然后开始解衬衫的扣子。  
蔡程昱愣了，大白天的就这么刺激吗...

校服衬衫下是高杨纤细的身体，胸衣是白色的，干干净净没有图案。高杨拉着蔡程昱的手往背后的搭扣探去，轻车熟路地解开了内衣扣。

白色的内衣从胸前滑落，露出了有些苍白的肌肤。少女的胸并不大，小巧但饱满，可以一把握在手中。

高杨左乳的乳晕还有些泛红，微肿的乳头上穿刺着一个小小的银色圆环，闪着金属光泽。

“蔡蔡要摸一下吗？”被小女友盯得羞红了脸，高杨的语气有些微微颤抖。

蔡程昱舔了舔嘴唇，伸出指尖轻轻地勾着银环扯了一下。

跟平日里的轻柔温和的声音截然相反。

高杨这一嗓子叫得甜腻又撩人，细长的眼角泛着红，结尾还伴着短促的气音。

就像水面激起的一圈涟漪。

躲在柜子里看得不明所以的张超愣住了，背对着柜子的蔡程昱挡住了他的视线。

蔡程昱也愣住了，这是唱的哪出？平时也没这么积极啊？乳环让人这么敏感的吗？

高杨的脸微微泛红，“蔡蔡你喜欢吗？”  
蔡学姐只感到气血上涌，脑内嗡嗡直响。

“你今天怎么这么淫荡啊”，蔡学姐捏着高杨的下巴一本正经地评价道。

当蔡程昱偏着头咬上右乳时，从柜子缝隙里偷看的张超终于看到了高杨胸前那枚小巧的银色金属。他一把捂住了自己的嘴，用力地掐着自己的大腿防止自己一不小心吼出声。

谁能想到全级有名的八班温柔初恋脸，背地里和根正苗红的学生会主席玩的这么刺激？

今天中午的蝉鸣真的好大声。

2.

平日里待人温柔亲切的高杨，内心其实住了一个极度缺乏安全感的小孩。

她把自己性格上的缺陷归结于在孤儿院度过的童年，匮乏的情感资源让她从小就意识到喜欢的东西必须要抢，想得到持续的关注和爱一定要苦心钻营。

上小学时高杨就知道自己清秀白嫩的小脸能唤起很多人的怜悯同情，她从不吝啬自己的眼泪和精彩表演；如果文静又乖巧的表象能得到爱，她愿意装一辈子。

她会在她喜欢的幼儿园老师关心其他摔倒的小朋友时，毫不犹豫地从高高的滑梯上直接跳下来，疼是疼了点，但是结果很开心啊。

回忆到这里，高杨顿了顿，“不止如此，我的嫉妒心和占有欲也很强哦。”

蔡程昱的鼻尖轻轻贴上了小女友的下巴，微微往上一仰，咬住了高杨有些干燥的下唇。  
舌尖扫过唇面，再落下一个轻轻的吻。

“嗯...继续”，蔡程昱看着湿润的唇瓣满意地说。

“所以，蔡蔡你会永远爱我吗？”  
话音刚落，高杨自己都觉得这个问题真是幼稚得可怜。

“一万年太长，只争朝夕。”蔡程昱突然说出了这个不知从哪儿看来的句子。

高杨噗呲一声笑了，“好像不是很贴切啊，听起来还有点悲剧”。

“大不了以后一起去养老院嘛！”  
蔡程昱依旧那么的积极乐观。

“好！”高杨笑的很甜。

3.

校服衬衫褪到手肘，高杨上身后仰，反手撑在桌面。  
蔡程昱的食指在穴口和阴蒂间来回摩擦。  
甜腻的呻吟一声声地从微张的口中泄出。

卷成一条的白色内裤挂在高杨左脚的脚腕处，随着不时颤抖的腿轻轻摇晃。

咱学校的校服裙可太方便了，蔡程昱这样想着，甚至都不需要解开裙子的搭扣。她把裙摆下端掀起来塞进了高杨的嘴里，"小羊你小声一点啦，万一有人经过听到了怎么办..."

蹲在柜子里的张超心想我他妈全都听到了！

他从缝隙里只能看见高杨往后躺了下去，她白嫩细长的小腿架上了蔡程昱的肩，因为背对着所以张超根本看不到两个女生的表情。

蔡程昱盯着高杨下身那张已经十分湿润的小嘴，突然问出一句："你带套了吗？"

"Oral dam？"高杨愣了一下，"我给忘了..."

"我们不..."

"你最好别告诉我"我们不能发生没有保护措施的性行为"..."

话被堵了回去的蔡程昱并没有生气，她探出已经沾上粘稠体液的手指，戳了戳高杨带着潮红的小脸。

兴奋地说："那今天我们就直接来吧！"

当温热的舌头抵上穴口时，高杨忍不住叫出了声，细碎的呻吟从咬住裙摆的唇中溢出。  
对这具身体熟悉得不行的蔡程昱知道如何取悦小女友。  
她并没有直接往穴口里探，而是在细嫩的褶皱间徘徊，用舌尖不断地挑逗充血肿胀的阴蒂。  
高杨已经从脸颊红到了脖颈，颤抖的大腿被蔡程昱死死按住。

从缝隙望出去，张超只能看到高杨绯红的脸颊，分明的锁骨，和在乳尖轻轻颤抖的银色圆环。  
他能听见的，只有唇齿间啧啧的水声，自己疯狂的心跳，和正午的蝉鸣。

裙摆从高杨口中滑落，呻吟变得愈发的清晰和急促。  
“不行了...不行了...蔡蔡你慢点...”颤抖的语句带上了哭腔。

蔡程昱也觉得差不多了，她轻轻地咬了一下褶皱，随后换上了手。  
体液与唾液搅在一起的水声在狭小的储物间里变得越发明显。

高潮的时候高杨能感觉到下面的小嘴先是重重的一滞，随后一波接一波的快感顺着四肢蔓延，雪白的腿颤抖着夹紧了蔡程昱的腰。

即将脱口而出的尖叫都被蔡程昱用嘴堵了回去。

蔡程昱单手按着高杨的头，中指还留在体内感受着余韵，一抽一抽的律动像是一张小嘴在细心地吮吸着手指。

泪水顺着高杨泛红的细长眼角滑落。

“你怎么每次爽得不行的时候都会哭呀？”

明知故问的蔡程昱学姐笑得灿烂又恶劣。  
4.

和高杨不一样，蔡程昱的家庭幸福美满，她从小到大都活得四平八稳顺风顺水。就像是一辆沿着轨道前行的列车，你知道起点、终点和即将路过的每个站点，车上载满了虚伪，了无生趣。

元气少女蔡程昱发自内心地厌恶这种安全又规矩的生活。

她曾在公寓的顶层探出头向下望去，除了一阵天旋地转的晕眩，还有强烈的冲动，和窒息般的快感。

她也曾想奋不顾身。

她最后也只是在顶楼打转罢了。

蔡程昱拉过来一张凳子示意高杨坐上去，她随后扯下了自己内裤，跪坐在了高杨的右大腿上。

高杨的手指要更纤长一些，食指和中指已经塞进了蔡程昱嘴里，指腹与柔软的舌展开了追逐战，当她抽出湿漉漉的手指时还带出了唇间"啵"的一声。

少女苗条的腰肢前后扭动着。

高杨的大腿上已经湿了一片，她能清晰地感觉到柔软的触感和摩擦的温热。

蔡程昱比高杨安静多了，她一边动一边玩着小女友红肿的乳头和那个新鲜又有趣的乳环。  
高杨伸手紧紧搂住了蔡程昱的腰，有一搭没一搭地捏着她的臀瓣。

蔡程昱快高潮时高杨报复性地咬上了她的耳垂，不同的是，她想让蔡程昱叫出来。

一场酣畅又无声的较量。

少女们就着别扭的姿势抱在一起说着悄悄话，空气里弥漫着情欲的味道。

5.

蔡程昱先起了身，她从口袋里掏出内裤穿上，理了理裙子，走向了储物柜。

看着学生会主席缓缓走来的张超心都提到了嗓子眼，他脑内此时飞快地闪过一万种自己被人搞死的方法。

结果蔡程昱踮起脚探向了顶端的小柜子，她摸索一番后拿出了一卷纸巾。

“小羊你说得对耶！里面果然放了纸巾。”

看着拿了纸巾向高杨走去的蔡程昱的背影，张超长长的呼出了一口气。

妈的幸好没被发现。

 

下一秒。

扫把柜的柜门被一下拉开。

一下涌入的光刺得张超睁不开眼。

只消一秒，张超立刻反应了过来——

操！我被发现了！

 

“超哥，”高杨温柔地说，“你那个攻略手册小本本记得藏好一点哦，别忘了把我和蔡程昱从上面划掉，今天下午放学我会检查的。”正在系衬衫扣子的八班学习委员无所畏惧。

蔡程昱补了一句，“我强烈建议你把龚子棋和黄子弘凡也划掉！”笑嘻嘻地给八班学委擦拭大腿的学生会主席亦无所畏惧。

张超还没从被发现的巨大刺激里回过神来，愣愣地说：“好...”

两个女生把用过的纸巾扔进了废纸篓里，推门离开。

“咱像不像是在白日宣淫？”高杨轻轻地笑了。

“咱这就是在白日宣淫。”蔡程昱一脸认真地纠正道。

 

两人走远后张超从杂物间里冲了出来，奔向厕所，把自己整个头都放在拧到最大的水龙头下疯狂冲洗。五分钟后，他抹了一把脸上的水，气喘吁吁地拧上了水龙头。

“至于吗？”

这是哪里来的魔幻情节？

张超觉得自己像一个走错了片场的群演，目睹了一切的自己可能会被这两个疯女人追杀到天涯海角。

“不就是情人节给你两都送了巧克力吗？”

“至于这样搞我吗？？？”

受到严重心理创伤的张超怀疑自己以后对着女人都硬不起来了。

诶？等等？

所以为什么要把龚子棋和黄子弘凡也划掉？

5.

以上的情节显然只存在于张超的回忆里。他可不敢把高杨蔡程昱的精彩操作在黄子弘凡面前说出来，尤其因为龚姐那“让孩子再单纯几年吧”的凛冽眼神盯得他心里发毛。

超哥不知道的是，两个女生当天其实有很大的表演成分。

五好演员蔡程昱还非常好奇为什么张超在柜子里的时候高杨的反应会这么激烈，这比平时可刺激太多啦，这样的小羊还想再看一次呢！

看着对拉上张超3P跃跃欲试的蔡程昱，高姐冷笑一声，“我觉得张超很长一段时间都不会对女人产生什么非分之想了。”

6.

少女间的爱恋总是千奇百怪，有时很甜美，有时又很残忍。

大致就是，你有你的慷慨激昂，我有我的缠绵悱恻。

“我向来不吝于用最坏的可能揣度人心，”高杨曾这样对龚子棋说，“但蔡程昱是个例外。”

她包容了我所有阴暗的情绪和卑劣的想法。  
她会配合出演我所热爱的所有矫情戏码。  
她给了我毫无底线的爱。

哪怕这是惯性的怜悯，我也甘之如殆。

“我时常觉得自己在她面前卑微如尘埃，”高杨顿了顿，“但她总能从泥泞里看出花来。”

 

沉默良久的龚学姐缓缓从唇间挤出了几个字——

“你们两个变态真是绝配。”

7.

作为两人的共同好友和共用垃圾桶的龚子棋觉得这两个表面优等生真的是绝配，而龚姐也常常因为自己知道的太多而感到头大。

蔡程昱对高杨有些病态的爱心知肚明，但她从来没有表现过担心。

她清楚知道高杨总是活在有天会失去自己的恐惧中，  
所以才会这么执着于在平凡的生活里制造惊喜；  
或者惊吓。

比如，招呼都不打就去弄了个乳钉；  
再比如，突然拉着自己在脏乱的杂物间里做爱——她两可是亲眼看着张超走进杂物间的。

"不过，高杨清纯的脸配上那个色情的乳环真是淫乱得不行呢！"蔡学姐总能一脸正经地发表一些极度羞耻的言论。

蔡程昱并不讨厌高杨的这些小把戏，高杨也总是很坦诚地说自己就是在刺激她。

"多么炙热又有趣的爱情！"蔡程昱非常享受这种互相追逐的感觉。

既然如此，如果她想不断确认自己的安全感和存在感，那就让她确认好啦！

 

龚子棋曾经建议蔡程昱带高杨去看看心理医生，元气少女果断地摇了摇头——

“没什么好看的吧。”

蔡程昱笑得一脸阳光灿烂。

“谁让我这么喜欢她呢？”

“这样她就永远离不开我了。”

-TBC-


End file.
